


The stars reflect in the reservoir

by Si_Cha



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: 发生在最后一集之间的脑补故事。





	The stars reflect in the reservoir

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：角色属于对方和原作  
> 标题取自First of the gang to die - Morrissey  
> 我的第一篇BG，没捉虫的垃圾小片段。  
> 希望读者能够喜欢！

Maeve躺在地上，睁着双眼，看着那些死去的招待员。他们是否会永远死去，或者只是肉体再一次治愈，她并不关心。她在意的是逃去另一边的她的女儿，她和那个女人一起会过得开心吧，在门的另一边，她是否会在草甸上奔跑的时候想起自己？她会再次拥有她的玩偶吗？尽管这一切在某种意义上都与她无关了。

她看着那些园区的员工在这些死尸间行走，为一个又一个残留一丝气息的招待员送上最后一颗子弹。他们掠过了她，她身上的弹孔和血液令她看起来和尸体没什么两样。

她看着从地上渗出的液体，看着那些走向门的员工们朝反方向走，最后她听到了远处电车的声音，那些曾扮演他们上帝的人们离开了，将他们留在此处。

Maeve艰难地爬向Hector。她的女儿是她的核心，她的基石，“上帝”安排给她的命运，她欣然接受的命运。而Hector则是她自己的选择，她是Hector的选择，是Hector违背命运的选择。这是他们创造的属于自己的快乐。

她不知道Hector是否还活着，以Hector的个性，他应该已经死去。而Maeve仍旧心怀一丝希望，即使Hecotr已经死去，她也愿意握住他的手。她觉得这有些不像她自己了，不过管他呢，她的女儿已经去了另一个安全的世界，而她也即将迎来自己最后的死亡。每个人都会孤独地死去，她忘了在哪里看过这句话，或者只是被某个人写进了程序里，不过去他妈的，她有所选择。

Hector没有死，他看到爬向他的Maeve后，甚至站起来。他跑向Maeve，将她从地上搀扶起来。他们交换了一个吻，就像Maeve回来后在露台上和Hector交换的那个吻，但这次更多的是绝望。或许有一丝解放，Maeve不清楚。

Hector将Maeve抱到旁边一个突出的土堆上，Maeve靠在他身上。“我想一切就这样了。”

Maeve抬眼，朝他皱眉。

“你的女儿到了门的那边，而你和我在尸堆上等死，确实符合我们的风格。”

“你的风格。”Maeve纠正。

“是是。”Hector笑着说，“我突然想到一首歌，可能是哪个程序员或是修理员把它当作玩笑一样塞进我的脑子了，你想听吗？”

“非常乐意。”Maeve虚弱地回答，她的眼睛快要闭上了。

“别睡着了啊，Maeve，认真一点。”Hector努力让自己的语气变得轻松，但他的眼眶已经变得湿润。

Maeve艰难地睁眼，“我不会的。别哭啊，牛仔。”她抬起手要帮Hector擦眼泪。

Hector握住了她的手，放在自己的脸颊上。他吸了吸鼻子，“那我开始唱了。”他用吹口哨的形式完成了前奏，然后才用低沉的声音缓缓开唱。

“我们已迷失，生而为奴。

“从未感受过自由……

“一生以解放的名义活着，因为战争会一直持续。

“没有反抗，等待我的终结。

“我们是民主的奴隶。”

“这歌太奇怪了。”Maeve打断了他。

“什么？”Hector迷茫地看着Maeve。

“我以为你会唱爱情歌曲，或者黄色歌曲，像是我们围着篝火跳舞，你觉得我很美丽，我邀请你去我家里这种类型。”

“就像在火焰旁的性爱？”Hector什么都记得。“你要听完这首歌吗？”

“好。我有些累了，”Maeve闭上眼，“天黑之后叫醒我。”

Hector将那首曲子唱完，他坐在那里，独自思考着一切。

天很快就黑了，Hector叫醒Maeve，“所以说，你那里有一台自动钢琴，你会弹钢琴吗？”

“我不知道。我现在大概不会，如果我想的话，应该很容易吧，你也一样。”

“或许吧。”Hector抬起头，看向水面，他轻轻拍了下Meave，“Maeve，你看水上。”

水面上闪着光，不知道是星空的倒影，或是别的什么。

“真漂亮。”

“是啊，真漂亮。”他突然想到什么，“Maeve，我想起另一首歌，算不上爱情歌曲，但是……”

“唱吧，Hector，为我而唱。”

Hector刚要开口，却听到Maeve微弱的声音再次响起，“Hector，我撑不到天亮了，”Hector握紧了她的手，没说什么，“来生再见。”

Hector亲吻她的掌心和双唇，“来生再见。”

Maeve闭上了双眼，她的手滑向身体的一侧。Hector抱着她，开始唱歌，为Maeve而唱，直到他被水吞没。

他和Maeve一起沉到水底。来生再见。

**Author's Note:**

> 文中提到的歌是Slavery called democracy - A challenge of honour


End file.
